


Twin Beds

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Guilt and Tickle fightsFictober prompt 22. “and neither should you”Drabble.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Twin Beds

“You really shouldn’t feel guilty about this,” Tilly said, looking over at Michael. 

“And neither should you,” Michael replied. 

“Does this mean we’re more than friends?” 

“What you mean like best friends?”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“I think that’s my line.”

“We cannot laugh in this bed, we’ll fall off.”

“So I guess tickle fights are out.”

“Last time someone tickled me I accidentally broke their nose.”

“Jim?”

“Nah, Jim’s brother Sam. Jim knew better.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You’d better.”


End file.
